Time and Tequila Solves Everything
by rhiwe
Summary: Starts with a girls night out with slightly different stories and continues with what happens with the couples. Jasam, L&L2, Scrubs, Nem...other characters also included. Please R/R!
1. Elizabeth is irritated!

_This is a girl's night out, only with a few differences. The character's stories are going to be altered to what I want them to be, I apologize if anyone dislikes it, but I've had this story rolling around in my head, and I've seen it this way. I'll fill in about each character before their chapters. The chapters might be short. It will also continue to what happens with each of the characters, and will include many different scenes. _

_Liz is with Lucky, they are happy. There's been no pills or cheating, simply struggling with working all the time. _

Elizabeth Spencer was frustrated. Lucky, her husband, and the man she loved dearly, was driving her CRAZY! He had told her he was going to be home tonight to spend time with Cameron, and that she should relax. Now, he was mad at her because she made plans with the girls to go out tonight, because apparently, his idea of her relaxing meant her staying home and waiting until he was ready to "relax" together. Well, normally she wouldn't mind. But they had been so busy at the hospital lately that she and the girls hadn't had a full night off in weeks.

Still grumbling to herself, she stuffed her scrubs into a bag and was throwing it over her shoulder when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elizabeth."

"Lucky…I really don't want to argue with you right now. Please, I just am going out to have a little fun, you do it occasionally, I know you understand the feeling."

"Look, please don't be mad at me, but I just wanted to spend a little time with you, Liz. You know, we've both been so tired lately that we sit around together for maybe an hour and then go to bed. I was hoping for some alone time with you."

Elizabeth sighed. "Lucky, I know. But things are slowing down here at GH now, so I'll be home evenings a lot more. And you said yourself that Mac was going to ease off you. I know we haven't had time for just you and me, but I really need to blow off some steam tonight. I won't be out too late. Later, we can…have alone time as you call it." She giggled softly at that, and Lucky couldn't help laughing with her.

"Okay, well…just be careful. I don't want to get a call from the station saying that I need to come in because my wife was arrested."

"I promise…that I will try to not get arrested. I can't speak for the other girls though."

Lucky sighed. "Okay. Have fun. I love you. I will wait up until you get home, and call if you need a ride or whatever."

"Thanks Lucky. And thanks for understanding. I know you want to spend time together, but I'll be much better company if I relax with the girls. We've had some rough times lately."

"I understand. Just be careful!"

"I love you, and I'll see you later. Bye." With that, Elizabeth dropped her phone into her purse. She smiled, knowing that tonight was going to be _very_ interesting, and hopefully a fun time. Grabbing her stuff, she headed out the door.


	2. Robin is so over it

_Robin and Patrick are together, but she can't get him to commit fully. He loves her, but is scared of commitment, and she is ready to start a life with him, if only he'll shape up. They have been together for about 6 months, and they are currently sort of broken up, because of the fact that he can't commit, although neither is seeing anyone else._

_Men._ Robin Scorpio grumbled to herself. _What a waste of time. I just will never understand them, no matter what I do. And they claim we women are complicated? Puh-lease. _

"Robin, I need to talk to you," said Patrick Drake coming up to her in the locker room.

"Patrick, I am not in the mood to argue with you. You know how I feel, I've made myself very clear, as have you."

Patrick sighed in frustration. This woman was going to drive him crazy. "Robin, I love you, but I just can't move too fast. And I don't know what you think you saw between Leyla and myself, but I swear it was nothing, purely platonic. She just got some really bad news, and I was comforting her. As a friend only."

Robin turned to look at the man she loved. She had a very skeptical look on her face, which belied her true feelings about what he said. What she felt was very pissed off. What she said was, "Whatever Patrick. It doesn't matter. We're not together, as you made clear; unless I can…how did you say it? 'Learn to live without a full commitment.' Well, I don't see that happening, so you do what you want."

At that, she spun around and headed out of the locker room. She heard Patrick hit the lockers in aggravation, which for some reason only made her smile. She headed off the hospital floor and into her night out with the girls. She only hoped it would be fun enough to relax her and help her forget about the mess she called a love life.

"ROBIN! Wait please." Robin stopped and turned around. Patrick came running up to her, and grabbing her kissed her passionately. Robin had to steel herself from leaning into it. Pushing him away, she glared at him.

"What do you think you're playing at here, Dr. Drake?"

"Robin, I wanted to show you how much I care about you. Why can't we just go back to how things were?"

Robin was furious now. "UGH Patrick you just don't get it do you? I cannot deal with that anymore. You are just going to have to accept that, and change, or don't. I leave it up to you. Now, I need to go have fun with the girls, and you are making me late."

Patrick grabbed her arm as she spun around. "Robin, please be careful at least. No matter what, I don't want anything to happen to you, and I know what happened the last time you girls went out."

Robin looked at him, and said, "Yeah. I ended up with you, the man who is currently breaking my heart. So sure, I'll be careful. Now let me go."

Patrick was stunned by her words and watched her walk away. _What am I doing? I must be crazy to let her go. I just can't be the man she wants me to be._

Robin was shaking with contained emotion. As she got into her car, she banged her hand against the steering wheel, screaming in frustration. She was surprised that she had been able to say that and not cry. _Well, no use crying now. The girls will know, and I don't want anything to put a damper on our fun. _

Plastering a smile on her face, she felt it becoming a real smile as she thought about just how fun this night could be.


	3. Emily is struggling to cope

_Emily and Nikolas are married but are currently separated because he cheated on her with Courtney. (There was no rape by Connor.) Emily was devastated to find out, but is currently trying to forgive him. She still loves him, but he is torn between her and Courtney, who is just getting a divorce from Jax. Emily has tried to be civil with Courtney, but today Courtney came in for a pregnancy test…and also a paternity test._

Emily Cassadine sat in her car in the parking lot of GH. She was staring straight ahead as silent tears streamed down her face. _How could this happen? He is…was…my prince. I love him. If she is pregnant with his baby, I can't ask him to stay with me. I know he'll choose her over me. I can't fight this any longer. I've tried to make this work, but I just can't._

"I CAN'T DO THIS," Emily yelled to her empty car. She straightened up in her seat and wiped the tears from her face. Taking a shaky breath, she flipped down her mirror and fixed her makeup. She was sure the girls would notice, but they also knew about Courtney and would most likely not say anything about it unless she did. But they didn't know about the tests. Only she had noticed today.

Just then, her phone vibrated. Nikolas, the screen said.

"Hello?"

"Emily. Umm…are you coming home, I mean, to Wyndamere, tonight? I miss you."

Emily sighed. She guessed Courtney hadn't said anything to him. Maybe that was a good sign. "I am going out with the girls tonight Nikolas. We're going to go out, have some fun and drinks, and just relax. It's been kind of rough lately at the hospital. If it gets too late, I'll probably just stay with Liz and Lucky."

"Emily, please come home no matter what. I want to see you."

Emily felt her eyes start to water, and she shook her head to clear it from all the sad thoughts in it. "I know Nikolas. Okay, I'll come out to Wyndamere tonight after our night out."

Nikolas sighed in relief. "Okay. I love you Emily. Please be careful, and have fun."

"I will. Bye Nikolas."

"Bye."

She could hear the disappointment in his voice that she didn't return his "I love you." It's not that she didn't, she just couldn't bring herself to say it to him yet. In fact, she loved him more than anything in the world, but she was so afraid of getting hurt more, she just wanted to take things slower.

Taking a deep breath, she focused her thoughts on something other than her mess of a marriage. She smiled slightly at the thoughts of what could happen tonight. The last time they had went out, she had been seeing Sonny. Her and Nikolas had broken up because he felt he was dealing with too much at the time. Somehow, she had ended up with Sonny.

She laughed slightly as she thought about how she had told him she wanted to "Bang him" apparently. Although her and Sonny had been an odd relationship, she still cared deeply for him.

She thought about how the girls had been "Licking it, Slamming it, and Sucking it" the whole night. Hopefully this night wouldn't be quite as wild. She didn't know if she could handle that much alcohol right now.

As she left GH, she was still smiling. _This may just be the thing I need, some fun with the girls. Tonight will definitely have to be fun._


	4. Sam is fed up!

_Sam and Jason are happy together, not engaged, but happy. They have had some ups and downs, mostly due to interference from other people (Carly, Sonny, Courtney etc.)_

Samantha McCall sighed as she leaned in closer to Jason. She loved when he was home like this; it was rare lately. Smiling up at him, she closed her eyes as he lowered his head to kiss her. Just when things started to get more passionate, Sam heard to door bang open. Glaring at the person in the doorway, she got up from Jason's lap and walked over to the door.

"Seriously? What do you want? You've already been here twice today!"

"You know what? Jason is my best friend and I can be here whenever I want. So deal with it," Carly said.

Sam barely restrained herself from decking the woman as she stalked into the room. Sam looked pointedly at Jason, but she figured he would give in to Carly like always.

Jason sighed. He hated them not getting along. He didn't understand it, since they were actually fairly similar. "Carly, what do you need? We're a little busy right now, and unless its an emergency…"

"Jason how can you say that? I need your help with Sonny, he's threatening to take the boys away from me if I go through with the divorce."

Looking over at Sam, his eyes pleaded with her to understand that he needed to help his friend. Pissed, Sam said, "Whatever. You two talk, I'm going out. Jason, call me whenever you're done cleaning up her messes."

"Sam…please don't be mad. You know I'm only worried about the boys," Jason said quietly as he walked her over to the door. Sam looked up at him, and pulled his head down for a quick kiss.

"I know. But for once, I'd like to come first. You do what you want, I'll be at Jake's."

Carly decided to add her own opinion in. "Ha yeah I'm sure. Probably trying to look for some other guy to scam. I'm surprised you don't have a backup for whenever Jason comes to his senses and kicks your skanky ass to the curb."

Sam's entire body bristled with anger. She couldn't help it; she exploded. "Oh and you're so much better than me huh? Just who the hell do you think you are? You don't like the fact that Jason and I are together; that's fine. Jason and I don't need your approval. But what we do need is our privacy, and you better learn to respect that real soon. Because I have put up with your crap lately, but it's getting ridiculous."

Carly interrupted, "See Jason? Courtney never minded. You never should have left her, and taken up with this tramp."

"Oh don't go there Carly. Jason made his choice. DEAL WITH IT!" On that note, Sam stormed out the door and slammed it shut. Shaking with anger, she got on the elevator. She would go to Jake's and unwind. Hopefully Jason wouldn't be too mad at her for her argument, but honestly, he had to admit she had a point. _Oh well. I'll just have a drink or two, and relax. Hopefully he'll be done with Carly soon and we can go back to enjoying each other._

Just thinking about where this night could lead made Sam feel better. She smiled slightly to herself. _Oh yeah. This night should turn out to be much better._


	5. One down, how many more to go?

Walking into Jake's, Sam was surprised to see Emily, Elizabeth, and Robin at the bar. She smiled and walked over to the ladies. She may not have been close friends with any of them, but she was working on it with Emily; after all, she was Jason's sister.

Sliding onto the barstool next to Emily, Sam smiled at the girls and said, "Nice to see you ladies! Finally get a night off from the hospital?"

"Yeah. It's nice to see you too Sam. What are you doing here anyway?" Emily asked as the other two smiled at Sam.

Sam sighed. "Well…Jason and I are doing good, but see, there's this one problem…one interference…"

But before she could finish, all three women interrupted, "CARLY!" they said in unison.

Sam had to laugh a little, and said, "Yeah. I mean, I know her and Jason have been friends for a long time, and they care about each other, but all I'm asking is for her to freaking knock! And a little privacy with my boyfriend would be nice you know?"

Robin snorted in derision. "Good luck with that. Carly is a control freak when it comes to both Jason and Sonny. She feels the need to interfere in every relationship they have that doesn't include her. You know, Sonny and I used to be pretty close…but I have to say Carly changed him. And Jason? Well, for some reason, he just can't not care for Carly. Don't ask me why!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah, Carly isn't my favorite either. She thinks she can control Jason's relationships, friendships, or even close acquaintances."

Sam sighed. "Well, at least I'm not the only one who gets irritated with her."

Emily burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me?! Who DOESN'T get irritated with Carly?"

All four ladies laughed, and Coleman sauntered down to their end of the bar. "So ladies, what will it be?"

In unison, they said, "TEQUILA!" and erupted into laughter.

Sam looked at the other three, and said, "You know, I am actually looking forward to this. I can only imagine what Jason will say if I come home drunk off tequila, but right now? I don't care. Anyway, what about you girls? Nobody will be mad that you're out getting drunk right?"

Liz laughed. "Well…Lucky might not like it if I'm about ready to pass out, but if I'm just slightly drunk…I'm sure he'll be happy with the results."

Emily wrinkled her nose. "Yuck Liz. You're bordering on TMI there."

Robin chuckled. "I don't have anyone to report to. You know, the only one I would actually care about doesn't share those feelings, or so it seems. So what the hell? I'll get drunk and maybe forget my problems for a night."

Sam noticed Emily didn't say anything about Nikolas, but she decided not to address it. She was in kind of an awkward spot there, since Nikolas was her cousin, but Emily was her boyfriend's sister, whom she liked and got along with quite well. Plus, she really disliked Courtney, and she knew all about Nikolas and her. Frankly, it grossed her out.

Coleman slid two bottles of tequila down to the girls. He placed shot glasses in front of them, along with lime and salt. "You girls sure you can handle this?"

"Of course! We're ready to get drunk and be merry!"

"God, how corny Robin. You're already saying weird stuff and you haven't drank anything yet!"

"Oh can it Em. At least this time you won't go home to Sonny and tell him you want to 'bang him!'"

Sam about fell off her stool at that. "WHAT?! That's hilarious! Please share this story."

Emily's cheeks reddened, and she replied, "Maybe once I'm drunk. For now, let's get started!"

Grabbing their shot glasses, they shook some salt onto their hand, licked it, slammed the shot down, and sucked on the slices of lime. They liked tequila, but damn, that first one always made your eyes water.

Liz said, "Well…one down…how many more to go?"


	6. Let's drink to us!

Two bottles of tequila later, the ladies were feeling quite…happy.

Snorting with laughter, Emily said, "Ookay now it's time for questions!"

Sam asked, puzzled, "Questions?"

"Yeah, we ask questions that people don't ask or answer when they're sober normally." Robin explained, as she frowned at the shot glass in her hand. "Is there anything in this? I can't tell anymore. COLEMAN! Are you giving us water instead of tequiiiila?"

Coleman laughed and shook his head. "No, but it would probably be a good idea," to which the girls all shouted out boos and arguments.

"Okay so I have a question," Emily said laughing still, although no one was quite sure about what. "What was the best place you ever had sex and with who?"

All of the ladies laughed. Elizabeth said, "Em you are such a perv sometimes. Honestly." She laughed and then said, "But I'll answer anyway. Mine was with Lucky, but it was back before we were married. We went for a drive and ended up by the mountains. We parked and made love under the stars for hours." She said all this quite dramatically, and Sam laughed.

"God Liz, you sound like a cheesy love story." This caused Liz to throw a napkin at her, which Sam avoided, but almost fell off her stool in the process.

"Well then, what's yours?" Liz challenged.

Sam smiled. "With Jason, one night I surprised him with dinner on the rooftop, but it started to rain so we went inside, after I actually got Jason to dance in the rain with me. He dried me off, literally, it was amazing foreplay, let me tell ya, and then you know, it just happened. Or should I say, 'we made love for hours all over the penthouse.'"

The other three laughed will Liz gave Sam a dirty look for making fun of her, before joining in on the laughter.

"Ew. I just realized she's talking about my brother. That's gross."

"Emily you are drunk."

"Robin, you are too! So shush. Let me share my story now. Mine would be Nikolas of course…" she trailed off here, and the other three waited to see if she would be able to continue. "We went boating, and it was cold, so we warmed up by the fire, and just stayed there all night, it was beautiful." Emily couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Emily." Sam said softly, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"No, I'm okay, really."

Robin, in an attempt to lighten the mood, said, "Well, I can tell you my story. It was with Patrick, and it was after the first time he said he loved me. Corny, I know, but it was just amazing. He makes me…made me feel like I hadn't in years."

"A toast!" Sam said, raising her shot glass. "To the men we love, the men who love us, to the men we love who don't love us…ah fuck the men! Let's drink to us!"

The girls laughed and clinked their glasses together.

Just as they were tossing the shot back, the door to Jake's flew open, and in walked Carly.

"Well, look what we have here. What's wrong, ladies? No men want you tonight?" She asked, with a smirk on her face.


	7. Three angels and a skank?

Sam stood up, slightly tipsy, but she stood strong anyway. "Carly, I am so freaking sick of you! Can't you go away? Don't you have someone else to bother? Sonny or Jax? Which one are you with these days anyway?"

Carly snarked back, "Like you have any room to talk. You had my leftovers with Sonny and now with Jason."

Sam laughed. "Whatever Carly. I know all about your little history with Jason, boy you messed up big time huh? And you want to talk about leftovers? I had Jax before you, so what now?"

As Carly raised her arm to slap Sam, Elizabeth reacted first, and planted her fist squarely on Carly's right eye. All the women were shocked, Carly most of all as she fell to the ground.

Emily took a deep breath, and said, "Well now. That was surprising."

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, she was getting on my nerves. I am so sick of her running around Port Charles like the queen bee when she is only an annoying mosquito"

Robin laughed. "Nice analogy Liz."

Just then, the door opened into Jake's. Courtney walked in, and stopped when she noticed Emily. Emily stood up straight, and looked the woman responsible for the downfall of her marriage straight in the eye.

Sam noticed this, and couldn't help but think that it was no wonder Carly and Courtney got along; no other females could stand either one of them. Carly had gotten up off the floor and walked over to Courtney.

"Courtney! I thought you weren't going to be coming down."

Courtney seemed to be struggling to get the words out for what she needed to say. "Um. I…well, I thought I was pregnant, but I'm…not."

Carly reached out and hugged Courtney. "I'm sorry. Well, I guess we can drown our sorrow together huh?"

"Yeah. What's going on though? You're getting one heck of a shiner."

"Oh, little miss Lizzie over there punched me when I was talking to slutty Sam."

Robin stood this time, and said, "My God Carly! You have no right to talk. You _slept_ with your mother's _husband_ on purpose in order to get revenge on her! You put Jason through _hell_ with all the Michael stuff, and you come in here acting like you are so high and mighty. Go to hell."

"Well, it would be better than listening to you talk some more, and looking at the rest of you. I would call you the little angels club but since Sam is there, I don't know what to call it. Three angels and a skank?"

"Alright, that's it!" Sam burst in, flying at Carly and pummeling her back to the ground. She wailed on Carly a few times before Robin and Elizabeth pulled her off. She tried to fight away from their grip, but they planted her firmly back on her stool.

Courtney helped Carly to her feet. Courtney was angry now. "You stupid bitch Sam. Who do you think you are? What, because you think you have Jason now, you think you can just walk all over anybody and he'll be there to fix it? Think again."

"Oh my God. SHUT UP Courtney! You leave Sam alone, and better yet, get the HELL out of here." Emily couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't believe she was blowing up like this, but she just couldn't hold it in.

Elizabeth walked over to Emily and put her arm around her. The calmest one there, she said, "I think you both should leave. Otherwise things are just going to get worse."

Carly wiped the tears from her face, and said, "You know, for once, you maybe be right ANGEL," she spat out that word, "I am going to leave. But you know where I'm going? To see Jason, and showing him exactly what his little skank did."

Sam shook her head, knowing that Jason would be upset with her. But she just didn't care anymore, she wasn't in a relationship with Carly, she was with Jason, and that's all she wanted.

Robin pointed, "There's the door. See yourselves out." All four of the women sat back down on their stools and tossed back another shot.


	8. Uh oh?

Coleman walked down to their end of the bar. "Always keep things interesting down here, dontcha ladies?"

They laughed, feeling the tension leave right out the door with Courtney and Carly. They tossed back a few more shots, and soon, they were laughing uproariously and cracking jokes like they had been before they were interrupted.

Coleman started wiping the bar down and cleaning off all the empty bottles and glasses. The girls realized what he was doing, and sighed, knowing their fun night was over.

Robin stood, slightly swaying on her feet, and said, "I guess I gotta go home now…you know, as much as I hate to say it, I miss Patrick. I miss having a warm body to go home to."

The girls nodded, they all knew how that could feel. Sam stood, and said, "I might be joining you in the empty bed department tonight if Jason is as mad as I think he'll be over Carly and her antics."

Emily slammed her shot glass down, making the other three women look at her. She was quiet for a moment, before they noticed the tears streaming down her face. She looked up at them, with all the care and love they had for her shining in their eyes, and just broke down. Instantly, the women put their arms around her and murmured soothing words and phrases.

They turned as the door to Coleman's opened, and Sam said, "Uh oh."

Jason walked over to them, slightly angry, but very amused, until he noticed his sister crying. "What's going on here?"

Sam shook her head slightly, letting him know he needed to not say anything else, and just let his sister get it out. He sighed, and reached out a comforting hand to his sister and wrapped his other arm around Sam's waist. She could feel the tension in his body, and knew he was refraining from saying anything for Emily's benefit.

Elizabeth felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, and walked away to answer, "Hello?"

"Liz…everything ok? I figured you would be home by now. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Yeah, that would be nice Lucky. And Emily will probably be coming with us. Some stuff happened but I'll explain it to you later, just get here as soon as you can."

"Okay. Lulu is here, so someone is here with Cameron."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then."

She shut her phone and walked back over to the group by the bar. "Em?"


	9. I'm asking you to take advantage of me

Emily straightened, regaining some of her composure. "I'm sorry. God, I am so sorry for losing it like that. I guess it's just too much stress."

"It's okay, we all understand," Robin said. "You can stay with me if you like?"

"I was going to offer the same thing," Sam and Elizabeth said in unison, then smiled at each other.

Emily laughed shakily. "Thanks guys, but I think I'll just catch a ride with Jason if that's okay? Can you take me to the boat so I can go back to Wyndamere?"

Jason's eyes showed the worry he held in them. "I can if you're sure that's what you want."

"It is."

"Okay then, that's settled. Umm…I hate to be a bother, but could someone give me a ride home too?" Robin asked quietly, knowing she was way too tipsy to drive.

"Lucky and I can, he should be here soon," Elizabeth offered.

Sam, Jason, and Emily said their goodbyes and were walking out the door when Lucky walked in.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, thanks honey. Robin needs a ride too."

"No she doesn't." Elizabeth, Lucky and Robin heard a voice say from the door.

"I'll take care of her," Patrick said.

Robin smiled, she couldn't help herself. She was too tipsy to care. "Okay then, I guess that's it. Bye Lucky, and I'll see you tomorrow Liz!

"Okay, bye!"

Both women left with the men they loved. Robin sunk into the seat of Patrick's car and sighed. She could tell by how she was feeling that she was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

Patrick smiled at her, and said softly, "You okay?"

She turned her head, and smiled back, "I am now." She remained silent until they reached his apartment. He wrapped an arm around her as they walked in. She pulled him close to her, and brought his head down for a kiss.

"Robin?" He pulled back, surprised.

"Don't question it Patrick. I love you, and I'm drunk, and I'm here. I'm asking you to take advantage of me."

"I…if you're sure…" She cut him off, pulling him into the bedroom. They kissed, falling back onto the bed.


	10. I think I can fix that problem

Elizabeth and Lucky walked slowly up the walk to the house. Lucky had his arm around Liz, and they were laughing softly. They stopped on the porch, and looked up at the stars. Lucky wrapped his arms around Liz and pulled her close.

"I love you Lucky."

"I love you too, Elizabeth. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah…" she broke off, laughing. "I…I punched Carly."

Lucky leaned back slightly. "You…what? Punched Carly? How? Why?"

"Umm. Well, she was being her usual _charming_ self and picking on Sam, who basically left Jason's to relax because Carly wouldn't leave them alone, and calling us names, and I just got sick of it. Plus…I, well, I'm kinda drunk if you didn't notice."

"Oh I noticed."

They laughed, and kissed, the moonlight illuminating their silhouettes as they embraced. They walked into the house quietly, and made their way upstairs. They fell back onto the bed in their room, and kissed.

Lucky broke their kiss, and said, "Hey, wait, what happened with Emily?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I think it just all is overwhelming her right now. I mean, it didn't help that Courtney showed up at Jake's. And we were just all talking, and she just broke down. I wish I knew how to help her. But I really don't."

Lucky lay with his wife in his arms, and wished his brother would be doing the same. "I know. I don't know what to say to her or Nikolas anymore. I want them to be happy, and I wish it would be with each other, but if it's not meant to be…then…I don't know."

"Yeah. But you know what Officer Spencer?" Elizabeth said this playfully; she only called him that when she was feeling particularly naughty.

"Yes, Nurse Spencer?"

"I think, that we should not worry so much about other people's problems right now, and worry about our own."

Lucky frowned, "What problems would that be?"

Liz straddled him, and said, "The fact that, I, your wife, am drunk, and wishing quite strongly that you would make love to me."

Lucky chuckled. "Well, I think I can fix that problem." He rolled over, pulling Elizabeth down underneath him, and kissed her.


	11. More than anything in this world

Jason, Sam, and Emily sat silently in the back of the limo as it neared the docks. Emily had fully regained her composure, although her and Sam were still feeling quite buzzed.

"Thanks for the ride."

Jason sighed. "You're welcome Em. You want to talk to me about it?"

Emily sighed, mimicking her brother. "No. I don't. I plan on having it out with Nikolas when I get there."

Sam was feeling drowsy, but perked up at that. "Umm…Emily I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, if you're as drunk as I am, you might not want to do that right now."

Emily giggled. "There's no way I'm as drunk as you."

"Ha! Are you as drunk as when you told Sonny to bang you?"

Both women erupted into laughter, as Jason sat in between them, struggling to not let out the "Gross!" that he was thinking. He never did like Sonny and Emily together, even though it had only been for a brief time.

Emily said, "I never should have told you that. It's bad enough the other two knew it already."

"Oh but it's funny! You know, the first time Jason and I kissed, I was drunk. I don't even really remember it!"

They erupted into laughter again, and Jason couldn't help smiling slightly at the memory of Sam and himself falling to the ground, and then her reaching up to drunkenly kiss him.

"Ok Emily, here's your stop. You sure you don't want us to ride out with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. Sam, I'll let you know how things go, okay?"

"Okay. I had fun tonight!"

"Bye!" Emily hugged both of them before she got out of the car and walked to the boat, where one of the men was waiting to escort her across the water to Spoon Island.

Sam settled back against the seat, and leaned over to rest her head on Jason's shoulder. She had felt drowsy, but that was before they had started laughing and talking again. She felt wide-awake now, and so she sat, waiting for Jason to say whatever it was he was thinking.

"Sam? Are you still awake?" He asked softly.

"Yes."

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"I had a blast. Your sister is a lot of fun to hang out with, and I'm glad I'm getting to know Robin and Elizabeth better as well."

"That's good. You need female friends."

"Yeah."

"Too bad you can't get along with Carly…" Jason said, with laughter in his voice.

Sam sat up, and looked at him in surprise. "You're joking right?"

"Yeah. And I have to say; she looked a little worse for wear tonight. What the hell did you guys do to her?"

Sam shrugged. "Jason, she was being a bitch to me, and to the other girls as well. We got sick of it, so we took care of it. I'm sorry, I know she's a part of your life, and I can accept that. But she needs to accept me as a part of your life as well."

Jason pulled her close. "I know. I told her that tonight when she and Courtney came by. I can't believe they actually thought I would choose their side."

Sam snuggled close to him, even though she knew they'd have to get out of the car soon; they were almost at Harborview Towers. "I'm glad you didn't. I love you Jason."

"I love you too, Sam. More than anything in the world."

They got out of the car, and made their way up to the penthouse. After Jason opened the door, he picked up Sam, carrying her up the stairs. He laid her gently on the bed, and leaned down, kissing her softly as he slid on top of her. She sighed. _I guess the night did get better._


	12. I will be the one who does that

Emily knew that if she were sober, she would have dreaded this confrontation she was about to have with Nikolas. But they both knew it was coming, and she steeled herself for it as she walked into Wyndamere.

"Nikolas? Are you awake?" She said, as she saw him reclining on the couch.

He sat up, and smiled at her. "You came home."

"Yeah…but there's something we need to talk about."

Nikolas sighed. He slid over on the couch, to make room for her, as she sat down. He looked at the beautiful face of his wife, and couldn't help but feel like a huge piece of garbage for taking the light out of her eyes, and putting all the sadness into them.

"Emily…I love you. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am…" he started, but she interrupted.

"Just listen, please." She took a deep, calming breath. She grabbed one of his hands and clasped it tightly. "Nikolas, I love you too. You are the one I planned to spend the rest of my life with. And I understand, we both have made mistakes. But you need to know something."

Nikolas' eyes were shining with all the love he felt for her, and all the regret he had. "What?"

"Courtney came in to the hospital today…for a pregnancy test…and a paternity test."

Nikolas looked completely shocked. Although he and Courtney had slept together a couple times before he ended it, they had always been safe. But if somehow she was pregnant with his baby…

"But she's not pregnant," Emily continued. "She was at Jake's tonight with Carly. Nikolas, I never thought I would actually be relieved that a child would not be brought into the world, but I am glad that she is not having your baby. I will be the one who does that."

Nikolas had his head hung low, but brought it up sharply when she said this. "Does…does that mean…"

"Yes. Nikolas, I can't be without you anymore. I love you. And I know part of this is the tequila talking, but I don't care. Courtney can kiss my ass, but I swear, if I ever catch you again…"

"You won't I promise. God Emily, I am so glad to hear you say that!"

Emily smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her, deepening it as he showed her how much love and passion he felt for her. They got up, and walked hand-in-hand upstairs to their bedroom, and finally spent the night together, as they hadn't done that in months.


	13. I knew I loved you for a reason

Sam stretched out, sighing contentedly as she woke up, only to feel a rush of pain as the sunlight hit her eyes. Her sigh turned into a loud groan and she frowned when Jason chuckled at her.

"Shut it Jason. It's not funny."

He reached across the bed, pulling her into his arms. "Oh it is funny. You can't tell me not to laugh at you, but I can tell you that I will go get you some water and aspirin."

"Oh thank God. I knew I loved you for a good reason." She said, playfully. She cracked open her eyes and grinned at him, as he stood up from the bed to get said items. She admired his body as he walked out of the room in only a pair of boxers.

"I can feel you looking at me like that Sam!" Jason called as he walked down the stairs. He shook his head, suppressing the urge to walk right back up them and make love to his beautiful girlfriend. But he knew he needed to take care of her hangover first. Then he would see…

He walked back into the room, and smiled at Sam, as she finally was able to sit up and open her eyes without grimacing. He handed her the water and pills and she took them gratefully.

She smiled enticingly up at Jason, and said, "Are you going to come back to bed? You know, I am already feeling better."

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know…I don't want you to throw up on me or anything."

Sam laughed and threw a pillow at him. "I'm not that hung over you jerk." He caught the pillow, joining in with her laughter, and crawled up the bed, kissing her. Things were just getting more passionate when Jason's phone rang.

Sam sat up, saying, "I hate that thing sometimes."

Jason paused before answering, "I never used to. But I do when I'm with you."

Sam smiled. She got up and slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and padded downstairs in her sock feet. She was just headed into the kitchen to attempt to make some toast when she heard a knock on the door.

She opened the door, and frowned when she saw it was Courtney. "What are you doing here?"

Courtney looked at Sam with disdain. "Last time I checked, this is Jason's apartment, and he and I have some business to discuss." She stalked into the room.

"Actually," Jason interrupted, "this is Sam's apartment as well. So you could show her some respect the next time. Just what is it you need to discuss?"

"I would prefer it if Sam wasn't in here; it doesn't concern her."

Jason's eyes darkened, he was angry at the way Courtney treated the woman he loved. However, before anyone could say anything, there was another knock on the door.

Sam walked over to it. Flinging it open, already not in the mood to deal with someone else, she smiled when she saw Emily standing there. "Hey Emily. How are you?" She could tell by the way that Emily's eyes were shining that she was in a much better mood than she had been lately.

Emily smiled. "I'm good, actually, I brought doughnuts!" She held up the bag from Kelly's, and Sam's smiled widened.

"Oh that is so much better than the burnt toast I probably would have ended up eating. Come on, let's go in the kitchen, I think Jason may have started coffee."

They walked into the apartment, and Emily simply held her head high and walked right past Courtney, waving at Jason, and the two women sat down in the kitchen with yummy doughnuts and hot coffee.


	14. Its all good so far

Emily sat back and sighed. "I think I ate one too many doughnuts. I'm amazed I was able to eat this morning. I figured I would be feeling…not so good, like last time."

"Apparently you exercised some of that alcohol right out of your system with Nikolas," Sam said, laughing. "I knew it, time and tequila always solves everything!"

"Nice Sam."

"What? Not like it didn't do the same with Jason and I. No arguments about Carly last night…it was much more romantic. In fact, its probably a good thing Courtney came before you, otherwise you might have interrupted…"

"I don't want to know that!" Emily said, holding up her hand, laughing. She sobered slightly, "Why is she here anyway?"

Sam shrugged. "Who knows? Probably to complain and come running to Jason like usual. I'm surprised Carly isn't here yet." Both women laughed and started cleaning up their mess.

Jason walked into the kitchen. "Any coffee left for me?"

Sam smiled and said, "Yeah, and a doughnut too."

"Good. I have to go see Sonny, and then I have some business to take care of." Sam nodded her head, acknowledging that he wouldn't be home until later. He directed his comment to Emily, "You okay now?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm better than okay. Nikolas and I are…well, we're far from perfect, but we're working on it. We made up a lot of lost ground last night, and I think things are finally getting better."

Sam and Jason smiled at each other; they were both happy that Emily and Nikolas were happy. Sam said, "So what did Courtney want?"

Jason sighed and rubbed his forehead, a sign that he was stressed and irritated. "She wanted to let me know that she found out our marriage was invalid; apparently her divorce from A.J. was never legal, and I guess for some reason it was something I needed to know."

Emily frowned. "Sounds to me like she wanted you to commiserate with her and that hopefully you would reconcile with her."

Sam smirked, "Didn't take her long huh Em?"

Emily let a giggle loose. "Guess not. Oh well. I doubt you have anything to worry about; the Jason _I _know would never turn his back on the woman he loves—which is clearly you."

Jason shook his head at his sister. "I'm right here Emily. But thanks; you said basically everything I would have. Courtney is a person of my past, and I plan on leaving her there." He looked at Sam. "You are my future."

Emily beamed at her brother and his girlfriend. _Sam might be the one who finally captures his whole heart, plus every other aspect of him. God knows she accepts him more than any other woman has—or most likely ever will._

Jason kissed Sam quickly, but passionately, and said, "I'll be home later, just call me if you need anything. Good bye Emily." He walked out, and soon they heard the door shut.

Emily and Sam walked into the living room. "So…" Emily said.

"So…what?"

"Are you and Jason getting engaged soon or what? I mean, I can't remember the last time I saw him this serious about a woman, plus, you seem to understand him better than anyone."

Sam sighed. "I don't know. That's his thing to deal with. He knows I would be more than willing to get married; I just don't think he's ready yet. I know he loves me; he makes that clear. I'll just leave it up to him. I'm happy, we're both happy, and it's all good so far."

Emily nodded. "Yeah I understand." She put on her jacket, and slung her purse over her shoulder. "Well, I should probably get going. I have a shift at the hospital, and it starts in 20 minutes."

Sam walked her to the door, and said, "Okay. I think Alexis said something about needed me to take Kristina to her appointment today, so I might see you. If not, tell the other tequila women that I said hi! And that I hope they aren't hung over!"

Emily laughed as she walked out the door, "Will do! Bye Sam!"


	15. Looks like it worked out well for you

At the hospital, Elizabeth was standing at the Nurse's Station, checking over some papers. Robin walked up to her, and silently handed her an ice-cold bottle of water.

Elizabeth smiled appreciatively and took a huge drink. "Oh, that's just what I needed."

Robin grinned. "I know. Doctor's orders, you have to keep hydrated if you want to avoid that hangover."

They laughed, and Elizabeth noticed Patrick watching Robin intently. She had seen them come in together this morning, but wasn't sure if they had spent the night together or had just happened to walk in at the same time.

Robin turned and saw what Elizabeth was looking at. She held back a smile; she thought about how this morning had turned out…

_Flashback to this morning at Patrick's apartment._

_Robin awoke to a pounding head, and quickly shut her eyes again to block out the blinding sunlight. She groaned, pulling up the covers to shield her from it._

"_Rough night Dr. Scorpio?" she heard in a sexy drawl from the still form lying next to her._

_Robin cracked open her eyes, and met Patrick's underneath the covers. She felt slightly confused. "Umm…well I didn't plan on ending up here."_

_Patrick looked crestfallen. "I hope you don't think I took advantage of you."_

_Robin reached out and cupped his face, "No, nothing like that. I remember most of what happened last night, I just mean this isn't what I thought would happen. But I'm glad it did. As long as you are ready to make some compromises…because I am."_

_Patrick smiled and pulled Robin close. "I am very much willing to compromise with you. Because Robin, I love you. More than I ever thought I would be able to love anyone." He kissed her softly, and she returned it, before she broke it off._

"_I hate to stop Patrick, but I have a throbbing headache and it requires immediate attention."_

_He laughed and got up to get what she needed. She relaxed against the pillows and thought that hopefully, he would always be there to help her figure out just what she needed. Yes…time and tequila worked wonders on a strained relationship._

_Back to present time._

Elizabeth waved a hand in front of Robin. "Yoo hoo, anyone there? Where'd you go?"

Robin smiled. "Just remembering this morning. Patrick and I worked things out. We agreed to just ease back into things, and find a way to compromise."

"Ah ha. That explains why both of you have that cat-that-ate-the-canary look going on right now."

Robin giggled. "Yeah. You know, you have quite the glow yourself Elizabeth."

Elizabeth giggled as well. "Well…Lucky and I decided to focus on ourselves, as selfish as it may sound, and stop worrying so much about other people's relationships."

"Looks like it worked out well for you," Emily said, coming up behind them.

Elizabeth and Robin whipped around, instantly forgetting about their own relationships and becoming concerned for how things went with Emily and Nikolas.

Emily smiled, a true smile, like one they hadn't seen in months. "Hey girls. Everyone feeling okay?"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "I take it things went well for you last night?"

"Hmm. I prefer to keep that to myself thank you very much."

Robin and Elizabeth laughed, and Robin said, "Well, then yes, it must have been good."

They were still gossiping when Epiphany came up behind them, and, in her usual Epiphany-style, said, "Do any of you plan on working today? It would be nice if you all started sometime soon. There are patients waiting."

The women scattered, promising to catch up on everything later on a break.


	16. Its okay for me to live my own life

Sam walked out of the elevator holding Kristina, and waved at Robin who was standing at the Nurse's Station.

"Hey Sam. What are you and Kristina doing here?"

"Oh, she has a check up with Dr. Jones."

Robin glanced down at the scheduling sheet, and said, "I think he's still with another patient right now, but he should be done in about 10 minutes. Go ahead and sit down in the waiting area if you'd like."

"Okay, thanks. Come on Krissy, you can play with the toys." The little girl smiled and ran off towards the waiting area with Sam in tow. 

Patrick was walking away from the waiting area and was almost plowed over by the two females. "Whoa! Where's the rush?"

Sam smiled. "Hi Dr. Drake. Sorry about that, Kristina is excited to play with the toys before her appointment."

Patrick returned her smile, and said, "Please, call me Patrick. Is she seeing Dr. Jones? He just asked me to take his appointments for the next hour, apparently his consult is running longer than expected."

"Yes, actually. So you are our doctor then?"

"I guess so. Let's go ahead and get it started."

The trio walked off and Robin returned to her charts. She looked up and smiled when she heard a familiar voice say, "Robin."

"Hey Jason. You looking for Sam?"

"Yeah. She said she was bringing Kristina here for an appointment and I planned on picking them up. Is she here?"

"She just left with Patrick. The appointment should only take about 20 minutes or so."

Jason sighed, causing Robin to smile. "You always have hated waiting Jason."

He smiled. "Yeah, well, not much has changed. So how have you been? Sam told me about your little run in with Carly and Courtney last night. I'm sorry about that."

Robin grimaced. "Don't apologize for Carly, Jason. She should be able to do that for herself by now."

"You'd think so, huh?" 

Robin was shocked. Jason had never spoke about Carly like that. _Sam must really mean a lot for him if he's willing to change…finally._

Jason smiled at the surprised look on Robin's face, and said, "Surprised I would say that, huh?"

"Umm. Yeah. But it's nice to see that someone was finally able to cure you of your Carly-habit."

Jason chuckled. "Well…I don't know about that, but I have to say Sam has played a huge role in changing my life. She's helped me see that its okay for me to live my own life and still do my job."

Robin nodded. "I…I'm glad you finally found someone who can accept you for you Jason. I don't think there's ever been anyone—myself included—who could do that. But I can see that Sam can."

Jason reached out and squeezed Robin's hand, and excused himself as his phone rang.

Robin went back to her paperwork, and was so completely absorbed in it that she didn't notice Patrick until he was right in front of her. "Hey beautiful."

Robin smiled. "Hey. Done already?"

"Already? You must have been busy, it's been almost half an hour."

"Oh. Well. You want to grab something to eat then?"

"I would, but I only have a few minutes before another appointment. But I wanted to make sure we have plans for tonight?" He reached out and pulled Robin into his arms, even though he could feel Epiphany glaring at him.

Robin laughed softly. "And what did you have in mind doctor?"

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" He kissed her quickly and walked off before he could get into any trouble. Robin smiled as she went back to her paperwork.


	17. Thank God you're okay

Elizabeth almost ran into Emily as they walked out of neighboring rooms. "Hey Em. Are you going on break now?"

"Yeah, actually. Are you?"

"Yes. And I think Robin is too; let's go grab her and go get some food."

"Oh, sounds good to me."

They walked down the hallway, and were laughing and talking when Emily stopped short, seeing Courtney walking towards them. Elizabeth noticed, and frowned, trying to think of a way to avoid a confrontation.

Courtney's steps faltered for a moment, before she straightened, and walked right on past the two women. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief, and she and Emily resumed their walking and talking.

They found Robin, and the trio headed down to the cafeteria to eat and relax for a moment. The women laughed, and joked around, and were almost done with their meal, when all their pagers went off. Instantly, they rushed off, heading upstairs to see what was happening.

The Nurse's Station was in turmoil as many familiar faces were wheeled onto the floor. Robin gasped when she saw Jason limping in, bleeding from his left arm and leg, and carrying Sam like a limp rag doll. She rushed over to them.

"What happened Jason?" She had him lay Sam down on a gurney and she began to check her over for any visible wounds. 

"There was an explosion on the piers. I guess there was a gas leak or something. Is…is she going to be okay?"

"So far it looks like she is just passed out from the pain; she has what looks to be two broken ribs and a fractured arm. But I'm sure she'll be okay. Let's get both of you into a room so I can do a better examination."

Jason nodded and followed her, as she wheeled Sam into a nearby room. Across the lobby, Elizabeth was busy attending to the patients that had only a few scrapes and scratches. She looked up as the elevator slid open, and let out a scream when Lucky fell onto the floor from inside it. She ran over to him.

"Lucky! Lucky are you okay? Talk to me!" She turned him over, and saw the huge gash on his temple that was bleeding profusely.

Patrick came over, with another nurse, and they loaded him onto a gurney. Elizabeth refused to leave his side, so she rushed along with them into a room. Elizabeth would see to it that her husband received the best care this hospital could offer.

Emily was rushing from room to room, making sure the patients were comfortable. She looked in on Jason, and Sam, who had just woken up. She checked in with Elizabeth, who told her the Lucky would be okay, but he needed a blood transfusion and had a concussion. She walked hurriedly back to the Nurse's Station to see if she was needed anywhere else.

Nikolas came out of the elevator, covered in dust from the explosion, with only a couple scratches on his face. Emily rushed over and threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank God you're okay."

He closed his eyes, and said, "I am now." They embraced for a short moment, and then Nikolas asked, "Where are Sam and Lucky?"

Emily replied, "Down this hall; their rooms are only a couple rooms apart." They walked off, but not before Emily told Epiphany to page her if she was needed.

Robin was just finishing cleaning up Jason when they walked in. Sam, with a bandage on her arm and a grimace on her face, sat on the bed, watching as Jason was bandaged up as well.

Emily asked, "Everyone okay in here?" Nikolas walked over and spoke softly to Sam. She smiled at him, clearly not too worse for the wear.

Jason scowled, "I'm fine, I tried to tell Robin that, but she insisted on patching me up anyway."

Robin laughed, "You should know by now, Jason, that I'm not going to let you walk around bleeding." 

Emily joined in her laughter, "Well, you know Jason, heaven forbid someone takes care of him!"

"Amen to that!" Sam joined in.

Jason shook his head, and Nikolas said what Jason had been thinking, "Women. What can you do?" The two met eyes and grinned.

Elizabeth walked into the room. "I thought I might find you guys in here. Lucky's awake now, and feeling a lot better. You can see him now." She chatted briefly with Sam and Jason, making sure they were okay, before heading back to her husband's room.


	18. TEQUILA!

_A/N: This is going to be the last chapter. Thanks to those who read and review!_

Three months later, Sam rushed into Jake's, calling out, "Sorry I'm late!"

Robin, Elizabeth, and Emily swiveled around on their stools, smiling at her and calling out greetings. Sam sank down onto a stool, and said, "I have huge news."

She said, excitedly, "Jason proposed; we're getting married!"

All three women exclaimed and said how happy they were, and Sam showed them her ring. They were in a great mood to start off their night.

It had become something of a tradition with the four women. About once or twice a month, they met in Jake's for some drinks and some laughs. It gave them all a chance to relax, and complain about their men trouble or disgust the others with their romantic stories.

They had a great time, and all got along, even though they were all different. Occasionally, Carly and sometimes Courtney would show up, always ready to antagonize the women, who had finally told them off, so that the two women normally only said a scathing remark or two before leaving them alone.

Everyone was happy for the time being. Nobody's relationship was perfect; but then, who's ever was? They had amazing men to share their lives with, and great friends also. Most of the time, their men would show up at the same time, complaining about having to come pick up their drunken significant others, but they always had a good time.

Sam smiled as she raised her shot glass in preparation for a toast. "To…tequila!"

Elizabeth, Robin, and Emily echoed, "TEQUILA!"


End file.
